The Secret of the Broken Child
by MariseAkuryouNaitoFaiaNeko
Summary: Why did this happen...? If I had never been born she'd still be alive... Noone likes me... I can't be loved or even liked... Why am I alive...? Someone... please... save me... or... kill me...
1. The Deal

Me: Hi everybody! I know I should be working on my other stories but this was supposed to be the first story I started but I got sidetracked…

Sakura: So when does this story take place?

Me: Well the whole group is grown up and has kids. Most people probably hate this but Naruto and Sakura are married and have 3 children. The story mostly focuses on the youngest of their children and her, well later, best friend who teaches her what she's missing. (Don't think dirty! These 2 characters are only 9 at the beginning of the story!)

Sakura: Why am I paired with baka Naruto?

Me: Because in this story you gave up on Sasuke and fell for Naruto. And because… well the second reason's a secret til later…maybe… Anyways, onto the story~!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my OCs~!

* * *

><p><span>Sasami's POV<span>

"Byebye, Mama, Papa," I called as I left my house to go to school.

I sighed lightly as I walked. My brother was a genin while I was still stuck in the academy, but I guess it makes sense because he is 2 years older than me. Oh… right… I should probably introduce myself even though most people already know me.

I'm Sasami Uzumaki, daughter and youngest child of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. My Papa is the Hokage of the Leaf Village. The Hokage is highest person in the village and keeps the village in order and under control. I have one brother, who is 11 named Arashi, and had an older sister named Nadeshiko. Yes, I said had. My sister is dead. How she died will be kept secret or else bad things might happen. Anyways, there is nothing else you need to know about me at the moment and I am now at school.

I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat- in the back corner next to the window. Iruka-sensei walked in but I didn't notice. He said something that I ignored but looked over when I heard the door open then close. I blinked seeing a boy that I had never seen before. He had blonde hair that looked almost… white… and deep blue eyes. I probably would've blushed if I could show my emotions.

The Boy's POV

The whole class was staring at me, not that I minded though. I noticed one girl in the back of the room. She had bubblegum pink hair in pigtails. I couldn't see how long her hair was or what color her eyes were from where I was but there was something about her that made me want to be friends with her. I blinked then smiled at the class.

"I'm Sora Kobayashi. I hope we can all be friends."

The class was silent while I just smiled, the pink-haired girl looking out the window.

"Please take a seat," the sensei known as Iruka told me.

"Hai," I replied, making my way over to sit next to the pink-haired girl.

She didn't even look at me. Not even once. When the lesson started coming to an end, I tried to talk to her.

"Hello, I'm Sora," I smiled at her.

"I know," she replied, still not looking at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"…Sasami," she replied after a moment, "Sasami Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet you, Sasami-chan," I smiled, "Will look at me when you talk to me please?"

She took a while but finally looked at me after a sigh. That was when I had noticed her eye color and how emotionless they looked. I also realized how emotionless her voice had sounded. One of her eyes was green and the other was blue.

"Class dismissed," Iruka-sensei said.

Sasami immediately stood up and made her way out of the classroom to recess. I followed her.

Sasami's POV

I immediately left when Iruka-sensei said "class dismissed". I wasn't good at talking to people after everybody started ignoring, glaring, and avoiding me.

_As soon as he learns more about me he'll probably hate me like everybody else does… _I thought to myself sadly.

I walked to the swing and sat on it, swinging slowly. Then all of a sudden I was pushed and went higher on the swing. I blinked, holding the ropes tightly. I looked over my shoulder to see Sora had pushed me.

"What were you doing?" I asked, blankly, when the swing started to come to a stop.

"Making you go higher," Sora smiled, standing beside me.

_That kid smiles too much…_

"Okay…" I replied, not knowing what to say.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked.

I blinked, "I'm not."

"Yes you are," he replied.

I huffed, "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Why do you care?" I snapped, angrily.

"Because nobody should be sad."

I froze and looked at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because if you're sad then you can't be happy and if you're not happy then you can't enjoy life."

I had to close my eyes. I hopped off the swing and started to walk away, but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. My eyes opened.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'll make you a bet."

I raised an eyebrow.

"If I can make you smile once within this week, you have to be my friend," he told me, "If I can't, then I'll leave you alone and you won't have to deal with me again."

I turned around and looked at him. His eyes showed so much confidence… it shocked me. One boy caring this much about making someone smile…

"Fine. Deal."

Sora smiled brightly.

And that's how it all began.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R~!<p> 


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Hey anyone who still checks this story which I doubt since it's been like prettty much 2 years now. xD

I apologize for not keeping up with this story. I tell myself I should write, I know I should write, but I have a hard time remembering to write because I get sidetracked or whatver and forget because I'm dumb ._. So woop.

Anyways, I was about to start writing again then I realized it had been 2 years and instead decided to write this A/N ti see if anyone still checked this story or whatever.

So I'm posting this now, if any new people read the story and like it, then send me a pm or write it in a review saying to continue it. If any of the original readers see this and want me to continue then same thing, send me a pm or write a review saying continue.

If you send a pm then please say which story because I'll be posting this A/N on the stories I have.

If you don't like these stories but still want another story or author to read from then there's my friends u/4274634/Faith-and-Destiny who have 2 Percy Jackson stories going on write now and they're better at keeping up with writing it than I am, so yeah. They also have some Mortal Instruments, Divergent, and other fanfics planned that they're also working on but delaying those postings.

So I'm very sorry for being a loser and waiting 2 years to reappear out of know where but bettter late than never right? xD

-A Very Sorry Mari


End file.
